Episode 2054 (15th February 1996)
Plot Kim is in bed at Home Farm. Frank has little interest in her, just the baby. Linda tells Viv that she and Biff are no longer together. Viv makes a nasty comment. The Glovers' rent is due today and Ned is not looking forward to facing Frank. They both realise that they could lose the farm. Chris hasn't phoned Rachel and she doesn't expect him to apologise. Sarah is quite optimistic about the situation. Dave and Jan have a heart to heart. He admits that his life is a complete mess, but that he can't just walk away because of the baby. The doctor has told Kim to have bed rest. Frank makes it clear that as soon as she is fit again, he wants her out. Sam has sent Mandy a Valentine card. Zak is still in training. Butch thinks that Mandy has sent him a Valentine card. Frank offers Biff some of Dave's responsibilities. He says that he will increase his salary, but that he has to have nothing more to do with Dave. Biff thinks about it, but then accepts the offer. Frank gives him his first job - to deliver a letter to Ned and Jan. Biff asks Dave for the keys to his landrover. He mentions that Kim has had a suspected miscarriage and Dave goes roaring off to Home Farm. Mike invites Kathy for a drink. She tells him about Kim and Frank. Seth tries to stop Dave from seeing Kim on Frank's orders, but he doesn't know why. Viv warns Eric to clear his stuff from the Village Hall so she can practice her dance steps. Linda and Biff are speaking again until he tells her that he has been promoted. Dave manages to sneak into Kim's bedroom. She talks him round. Seth eventually figures out what is going on and tells Biff that Dave is with Kim at the moment. She is telling Dave that she does not intend to leave Home Farm until she gets every penny that she is entitled to. Chris has called to see Frank. He can't believe that he is letting Kim stay in the house. Frank wants to believe that the baby is his. Seth tries to tell Betty about the Kim and Dave's affair - one piece of gossip that she doesn't know. She is trying to listen in on Biff and Linda's conversation, though and tells Seth to shut up. Frank offers Chris the job of Farm Manager. The Glovers owe Frank £1000. Jan can't believe what has happened to her family in such a short space of time. Cast Regular cast *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers Locations *Home Farm - Bedroom, grounds, garden and sitting room *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Holdgate Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Bunk barn *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *Village Hall - Interior *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes